why am i in dauntless
by dauntlessgang666
Summary: what if the war never happened and Tris and Tobias started to train initiates but what happens when tris looses her memory how wil that effect her and how much memory did she loose you want to read more give it a shot please review and PM me to tell me what you think


AN/ hey guys I'm back did you miss me I'm sorry I haven't been able to write but over the summer I came up with a new idea this is a story after the war Tris and Tobias train initiates but what happens when Tris bumps her head and losses her memory how much did she forget you will have to find read to find out without farther ado I present my Fanfiction

Tris POV

I'm staring at the wall in Tobias's apartment, after initiation I pretty much live here my apartment goes unused most of the time but because the apartment is so big we like to have parties there so we can fit a large crowd of raving 's time for me to get ready I normally work in the tattoo parlor but it's time for me to train initiates with Tobias, but it's time for him to become instructor four and I decided to be hard aggressive six. so I dress in my ripped black jeans black tank top and leather jacket I decided wanted to look extra bad ass so I hung chains from my belt loops over the pockets I throw on some make up and strap on my combat boots also with chains and head out of the apartment towards the net. when I get there Tobias's jaw drops at the sight of me and says "when did you get to look so bad ass" I looked up and said "I just wanted to get the initiates afraid of me so they don't try to mess around with you" "well that is defiantly going to work looking the way you are dressed" with that a body falls in the net, I walk over to the side and help him up he is from candor "name" I say "uhh- uh well" "choose wisely you never get to pick again" he looks up confidence in his eyes "Blade" "ok then Christina make the announcement" "first jumper Blade" as the crowd of dauntless erupt in cheers and fist pumps. we wait for all the initiates to get out as far as we can tell there's no more people we turn around and start walking then I hear two smacks in the net, I turn and see to gray shirts I walk back to the net and help them out they looked familiar though I can't put my finger on It until they said their name the boy said he was matt and the girl said she was Caity.

We end up having a large group this year we have 4 erudite, 5 candor, 2 amity, and 2 abnegation we begin the tour with our introduction Tobias starts to say in instructor four tone "welcome to dauntless my name is four and this is six" "wait your names are both numbers" a candor pipes up I think his name is Jack I get in his face and say "yeah you got a problem with it" he gets wide eyed and says "n-nnn-no its fine I like that your names are numbers" "good" is all I say and get back into place next to Tobias. "well now that that is over we will be your trainers for your initiation this year and we will begin our tour dauntless born I don't think you need a tour so you are dismissed until dinner with that we turn and open the doors "welcome to the pit" me and Tobias say in unison. we give them the tour when we get to the part of the chasm the roar is defining and we have to yell over it "this is the chasm one daredevil jump over this and it will end your life I has happened before it will happen again you have been warned" with that we end our tour and bring them to the dining hall, "this is where you will be eating for breakfast lunch and dinner" I say and push open the doors and the dauntless erupt in shouts and applause. me and Tobias walk over to where we normally sit with Christina will Uriah Marlene and the rest of the gang we are soon joined by the two abnegation initiates. they look at the plate of burgers in front of them I look at them and say its beef try it its good and hand them the ketchup put this on it they do and it's like looking in a mirror from when I had my first burger. after dinner Christina takes the initiates off our hands and brings them to the dorms I am grateful myself and Tobias head back to the apartment when we walk in Tobias grabs two beers and hands me one and we start talking about the initiates "so we got ourselves a weird bunch this year I have never seen two abnegation transfer in one year" what do you think Tris" "I think we are going to have our work cut out for us this year we should go to bed got a long day ahead of us" I say we go get ready for bed, and climb in he gives me a kiss goodnight and I fall into a dreamless sleep.

AN/ so this is the first chapter tell me what you think we are going to get to the part where Tris loses her memory soon just not now it's going to take a few chapters but it will happen and Ill update in a few days to see if anyone reads this review PM me ill answer any questions for you guys and put your ideas to work if you like.


End file.
